Rachel Murray
Rachel Kay Murray is a recurring character in Scream. She is portrayed by Sosie Bacon. Rachel is a shy, self-harming and self-loathing student from St. Mary's school for girls. She is wicked smart, sweet and funny, but hates the way she looks. The night after the video of her and Audrey Jensen making out goes viral and Nina Patterson's death, she was brutally murdered by The Killer who is said to be wearing the Brandon James mask. She had a bit of a wild streak, as she enjoyed to go out to a bar and record what happened. She is the third character to die in the series. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) Rachel is shown for a minute at the beginning of the episode, kissing and making out with Audrey Jensen at George Washington High School's parking lot. This was filmed and uploaded by the school's mean-girl queen bee, Nina Patterson. Rachel is shown at the end of the episode, feeling disgusted about how she looks and feels ugly. Audrey comforts her, saying that she is pretty and videotapes Rachel, smiling. They kiss passionately. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) The episode opens with an error message on Audrey Jensen and Rachel's viral video of them kissing; saying it's been removed to due its content being. However, Rachel is still able to see the comments, and gets a razor to cut herself; when Audrey calls. When she answers, she unable to hear her clearly due to a bad connection. They talk about the video, and how they have a "bitch infestation" at their schools, who are perpetuating their bullying. Audrey asks Rachel if she would like some company. However, Rachel denies the offer, as it is quite late. Audrey then responds with, "what if I'm already here?" Subsequently, Rachel hears a noise outside, and thinks it's Audrey joking around. After searching for her, she goes out to the balcony and finds a rope tied to the railing of her balcony. After lifting it for further examination, she discovers there's a noose at the end of the rope. The Killer suddenly appears behind her, ties the noose around her neck -- to which Rachel fought -- then throws her over the balcony; hanging her, and also breaking her neck. Afterwards, Riley Marra receives a text saying that "a girl from St. Mary's died." Rachel's corpse is hanging from the ceiling fan in her bedroom to make it look like a suicide. Later, at a basketball game, Quinn Maddox gives a moment of silence to Nina Patterson and Rachel. Near the end of the episode, Rachel's corpse is being examined by Maggie Duval. Emma reveals to Maggie that she was there the night Nina filmed Rachel and Audrey making out. Meanwhile, Audrey is on her computer, looking at video footages of her filming everything she did with Rachel: when Rachel was a toddler; her and Rachel smiling; Rachel smiling. Audrey posts a video of Rachel. Season 2 * Happy Birthday To Me (4th Episode) Rachel returns as a hallucination to Audrey. Rachel, who is still wearing a noose, walks up to Audrey. Audrey apologizes and she takes full responsibility. Rachel kisses Audrey. However, this reveals to be Noah Foster. * The Vanishing (10th Episode) Audrey highlighted to Emma Duval that Piper Shaw was with her the night that Rachel died. She assumes that her accomplice killed her. * When A Stranger Calls (12th Episode) In the middle of the episode, a short video clip on the movie screen catches a glimpse of Rachel getting hanged from the noose which snaps her neck, after getting thrown over the balcony by The Killer. Death After still feeling distraught and traumatized by the YouTube comments of the viral video, Rachel grabs a razor and reveals that she has many scars. As she attempts to cut her arm again, her phone rings, revealing Audrey's name. Rachel quickly puts the razor back in her heart case and talks to Audrey. She walks over to the bathroom, asking a distorted-voice Audrey about the video. They talk for a while before a thudding noise is heard. Rachel walks over to her closet, thinking that Audrey is pranking her. She opens the door, only to find no one inside. A rustling noise is heard outside. On the other line, Audrey tells Rachel to "come out to their spot" and that it's a "beautiful night." Rachel walks out to the balcony, only to discover that Audrey is actually not outside. Feeling a little scared, Rachel walks outside. "Audrey, where are you?" Rachel asks. She suddenly sees something tied to the railing of her balcony. Walking closer to take a closer look, Rachel begins pulling the rope, only to discover a noose tied at the end. Confused, Rachel just stares at it. Just after, The Killer rushes from behind and quickly wraps the noose around a screaming Rachel. He picks her up as she tries to fight back and continues screaming in fear. The Killer throws Rachel over the balcony. Once she lands at the bottom, the noose tightens and crushes her neck, snapping it. Rachel's foot twitches for a quick second but then goes still. Her lifeless body sways lightly as The Killer looks down. Trivia * Rachel is the third victim to die in the series. * She died on October 1, 2015.